Rei Minako Oneshot
by KM Rune
Summary: Found a file with a bunch of oneshots. Thought I'd repost them. They're crap but oh well. Rated T if any require an M rating I'll post that with the story.
1. April Fools

**Found a bunch of files. They are horrible so maybe I'll edit them a bit. this one did get some edits.  
><strong>

**Um Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the idea of what to do with them.  
><strong>

**April Fools Love**

**~0~  
><strong>

"Rei we need to talk about this."

Rei sped up, kept her eyes forward as her brisk pace swallowed the distance between her and home. Each step carrying her away as she purposely ignored the blond chasing desperately after her.

"Rei. I know that was bad but I have to talk to you!"

"No Minako. Just leave me alone," Rei bit out shortly.

Minako ran faster as the raven began to run away. For a second she finally caught up grasping her hand till Rei snapped it out of her reach. Their eyes met for a second before Minako was silently cursing herself as she saw the tears start to fall from Rei's eyes. It had been reckless but she had meant every word she spoke even though it wasn't the complete truth.

Why then had she then been stupid enough to take it all bake and insist it was all a joke?

Stupid, stupid, Minako.

_**Three days ago April 1st**_

"_So Minako who are you truly in love?" Usagi asked._

_The girls were at the Crown hanging out. Later they planned to shop for Rei's birthday presents while Usagi distracted her with a quick round of "Catch That Crazy Blond". Ami, Makoto, and Minako were taking bets on how far Usagi could go on and on about Yuuchirou and Rei being a couple before she snapped._

_Minako was going with an hour at most. Usagi bet five minutes. Ami's money was between fifteen to thirty and Makoto swore a minute before the miko blew a gasket. _

_Smiling at the question Minako laughed, "Um… well I guess…this strawberry milk shake!"_

"_Minako!" Four voices shouted at her in disappointment._

"_Ok sorry," Minako giggled. "I guess I should just say this. I have been meaning to tell everyone but I just haven't ever found the right time."_

_She paused to give that extra effect of suspense to her big announcement. It was the going to be so much fun._

_Rei noticed the mischievous grin on the blonde's face then cringed in fear while shaking her head at the trouble to come. Like the other she knew Mina had been hiding something from them, but what that was had remained out of her senses. Sooner or later Minako would come to one of them and explain but until then she would just continue standing by the Goddess of Love's side. _

_Lowering her eyes she focused on her milkshake waiting like the rest of them for the bomb to fall._

"_Um… Well first before I tell you who I am in love with I need to say that… I'm gay."_

_Rei snapped her eyes up looking at her best friend with what could only be described as shock. Usagi started choking on her sundae and the spoon with it. Makoto had to dislodge Ami- who had turned a bright shade of red- from her hiding her face in her neck so she could help stop Usagi from dying. Minako just sat there watching her friends as if nothing out of the ordinary had happen._

"_Minako are you being serious?" Rei asked. She hoped her tone didn't come across as hopeful or even interested in the subject. At lease not any more interest then any friend would act. But a small light burned deep with in her heart. Maybe Mina would return her feelings after all. The idea of 'them' wasn't as silly now._

"_Rei-chan that hurts," Mina pouted. "Why would I make this up? It's an important thing to say in front of those you care about."_

"_Ok, Minako. I'm sorry. Now tell us who you're in love with." Rei shot back with out really meaning the apology._

_Minako considered for a moment. Payback or the answer? "You." _

_The answer._

_A new round of choking from Usagi started with Rei patting her back in attempt to help the Odango out and keep her own jaw from dropping. Ami jaw did fall to the floor and Makoto had a huge smile on her face as if she just discovered the secret of the universe. _

"_What do you like about Rei, Minako?" Usagi asked after she recovered, "She has a fowl temper, and she always frowns." After saying that Usagi did her best imitation of the Rei's signature glare._

_They all laughed, even Rei did at Usagi's impressive performance._

"_Give over Minako. What do you like about Rei?" Makoto reinstated the question._

"_Well let me think." She tapped her finger against her lips, "She's loyal and even though she has the worse temper imaginable she cares for those around her a lot."_

_Rei sank down into the seat. _'I never thought she looked my way. Now I can tell her that I love her as well.'

"_Oh and when you need her for anything she comes through however much Rei likes to grumble about it on the way. Oh and how she looks," Minako watched in glee as the other two leaned forward to catch every word and the said Miko leaned back turning red. "Her long hair is so silky and smooth. Great taste in clothes and her heels… Those heels that say "fuck me please". "_

_Minako watched as her friends mouths dropped open. She didn't say half of what was truly in her heart but at least she got their attention. Rei looked so embarrass that she could of pasted for Ami in a heartbeat. Well now it was time to laugh this all off and to put an end to the confession from her heart. _

"_April Fools Day!"_

_Three people fell out of their chairs with one flaming red miko still sitting in her seat. Rei's eyes narrowed and Minako watched Rei stand to her feet, lean forward and…_

"_Rei don't do it!" Usagi yelled at the miko but it was too late._

_Minako's head jerked to the side as Rei slapped her across the face. Tears ran down Rei's cheeks as she ran out the door and Minako sat there stunned._

"_Minako you didn't know that Rei was in love with you, did you?" Makoto asked as she sat back in her chair._

_She felt all the blood drain from her face as she quietly stutter out a soft, "What?" _

"_It's true. She has been in love with you for awhile now," Ami confirmed._

"_She was planning on confessing to you on your last birthday but chickened out. We finally convinced her to do it tonight," Usagi also stated._

"_Are you guys all sure about that?" Her voice was becoming shaky._

_Three affirming nods and Minako stood up to run after Rei._

~0~

Throwing her bag on her bed Rei wept hard. It wasn't fair. Why didn't the blond just get the hint that she didn't want to talk to her right now. She had tried stonewalling Minako since then but she was turning up everywhere. After school Minako was at the gate or if Rei got out early she would run into her at home.

Suddenly Rei felt a hand on her shoulder. Swing up and around Rei brought her fist towards whoever it was that dared touch her. Minako effortless caught the wild fist to stare into her love's eyes.

"Minako get out of here."

"No. At least not till after I say a few things to you."

Jumping from the bed Rei walked over to her desk to put some distance between them. It hurt but Minako understood that she had hurt her first.

"Say what you want then leave Venus."

Minako took a deep breath then said, "I love you, Rei."

"Like hell you do. Remember what happened at the Crown three days ago. April Fools Day and all."

Minako spoke slowly hoping her voice wouldn't crack. The world, her princess and a youma attack right now could not measure up to how important this moment was.

"Yes I remember. I never thought you felt that way. It was my way of confessing without getting hurt but I… I'm sorry. I love you with my whole heart Rei."

Minako found herself forcible pinned down on the bed by Rei as the tears started to fall again. Rei was so mortified at the fact she had been caught crying three times by the blond that she wanted to scream.

"Don't do this to me Mina-chan. I- I can't take you breaking my heart again," Rei sobbed.

Minako cursed herself for hurting her love. "Rei I- I'm sorry. I really do love you. Please give me a chance."

Reaching up she cupped Rei's cheek wiping away the tears that stained her face.

"I love you Mina."

"I guess the joke is on both of us Rei."

"April Fools." They both said together.


	2. Come Back

_**Here is another one. Didn't really change anything except towards the ending.**_

_**Come Back**_

_**~0~**_

I hate the pristine white of the halls and rooms.

The continues beeping of the monitors telling me that one more life is hanging in the balance.

That still smell of something.

I'm sitting by her bedside and I can only wait.

Wait for the doctors to tell me her condition.

Wait for them to say her chances.

Sweet kami I hate this.

I couldn't stand it when my mother was here and even less that she is.

"Wake up."

"Mina-chan, please wake up."

I swallow the lump in my throat.

All that blood…

It wouldn't stop.

I laid my head down next to hers inhaling her sweet scent.

"Minako. Come on. Wake up. If you do we can go anywhere you want. I swear you can drag me to go sing."

This is the worst. It feels like talking to a wall.

Heh

Maybe we are both like walls. Hard headed and stubborn.

But I need you.

"Minako, come back." I beg.

I feel the tears drop again.

But I'm too tired you hide them.

I won't hide them. Not this time.

Even as two fall hitting her cheek.

"Come back Minako. I'm here waiting."

I clasp her hand in my own holding tight when I feel a slight squeezing of my hand and I know she-somewhere inside-hears me.


	3. Hard Left

**No changes were made.**

**Hard Left**

**~0~**

"Hold still Rei." Minako chide as she pressed the ice pack to Rei's left eye.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you'll let me do it."

Minako just pressed harder ignoring Rei's complains. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of finishing my sentence."

"Well couldn't you of phrased it a different way instead of saying 'You're the biggest pain in the ass I know.'"

"Sorry! You know I'm not good with words."

The slight bit of pressure didn't ease as Minako knelt in front of her girlfriend. "I know Rei and I love you but you can't always be so reckless with your words."

"I just wanted to say the truth."

A slight push had Rei whining. "You did. And it wasn't needed."

"Do you accept?"

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

"Thank god but please never deck me again Minako. You have a hard left."


	4. Harder

**Minor change at the end.  
><strong>

**Harder**

**~0~**

"Rei, please. Harder." Minako moaned out.

"Minako I don't think I can." Rei panted as she pushed then pulled back as hard as she could against her girlfriend.

"Rei it hurts."

"Mi-chan." Rei soft voice caressed the blonde.

"Oh god, Rei!"

Minako screamed as Rei finally pulled the blonde's shoe off.

Rei shook her head. Seriously. Ten hours of straight shopping should be banned.


	5. Gone

**_No Changes were made.  
><em>**

_**Gone**_

_**~0~**_

I'm standing here at her grave and I know she is gone.

Artemis is staying with me at the shire now. Our battle with Beraly looms over us.

Usagi… she is different now.

Why?

Why didn't you come back?

Why did you leave me?

Why didn't you trust me to be there for you?

You were part of my family. You were my best friend!

I was happy when you decided to take the surgery. But now… Now I wonder is it my fault.

I look at your grave and I can't stand it.

You're the leader.

You're my princess.

You're…gone.

Minako please don't leave me.

I don't want to be here without you.

I don't want to be…

Gone


	6. The Last Night

**Changes small. Few spelling errors and grammar use.****  
><strong>

**Song used is: The Last Night Artist: Skillet Album: Comatose**

Sometimes all you really need is a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

**The Last Night**

**~0~**

_**The snow crunched under my feet as I continued forward. This was my last chance to make my life right. The air nipped at my heels and I don't care. It's soothing compared to what I feel inside. Make time stop. Make the pain fade.**_

_**Minako's POV**_

It's cold but then what do you really expect in the winter. I may be a blonde but at least even I know this but for all the cold that surrounds me on the inside and out, I never thought that I would see her here. Standing at the bridge leaning over the rail looking down into the rapid water with the same look I had in my heart. Oh I know out of all of us she would be the most likely to have the thoughts I am having but why is she here when I only want to run away from everything I use to hold dear.

"Minako? What are you doing here?"

I hear her voice and I realize that I had forgotten how comforting it could be. Once upon a time, long ago I imagined myself in love with her. During our teen years she was the one thing that I looked forward to near the end of the day. After awhile I finally convinced myself that it was all in my head and I shut out all thoughts with her, us, together. Now I know that what I felt back then really was real. I love Rei. She had eyes for the princess back then and to be honest I knew that I could never compare. If she still does I don't know. She hasn't been around much. Then again neither have I.

"Rei. Hi." My voice shook and it sounded harsh to my ears. Before I trudged over here I had been crying. My perfect life as the Goddess of Love was bullshit. What would Rei say if she knew that my last boyfriend had beat me? I never told them. They would of made a fuss. They….. They have their own lives now.

Ami surprised us all and became a teacher instead of a doctor. She teaches junior high now and everyone loves her there. Not only is she one of the best they have but popular with male/ female, students and teacher alike. Our shy little Ami has grown up into a woman. Makoto also pulled a fast one. She graduated culinary school with straight A's but then went on into floral arrangements. There is a little shop off to the side connected to the restaurant where the dumb shmucks can pick up the flowers for their lovers that they forgot to get in the first place. Both are doing well according to Usagi.

Ah, Usagi-chan. She married her prince the year we got out of high school. She got her happy ending and then suddenly divorced Mamrou a year later and for six months wasn't in contact with anyone then came back and married him again. I wonder if anyone knows what really happened with her. But during those six months I can't say that she was unhappy from the occasional post card we received from time to time. Far from it really.

I join Rei at the railing looking down at the rapids. I will have to wait till she is gone. Rei might try to stop me. Then again she may already know why I'm here. She is a bloody physic.

"Been awhile huh?"

I almost didn't catch her statement. I could only nod in agreement. "Yeah. You were probably the last person I would of thought to see tonight."

A voiceless chuckle escaped her and it pulled at feelings I had long since thought were gone.

"I know what you mean."

**Rei' POV**

I'm not sure how we ended up at my apartment. I don't really even understand why tonight of all nights I met up with her. I had gone to that bridge with the intention of never seeing daylight again. I can still feel the grip I had on the railing before I heard the footsteps coming up from behind. My sixth sense must be lacking more than I thought. Out of all the scouts I always felt her, the sharpest, so why she was able to come from behind and I didn't even realize is beyond me.

I had actually finished dinner with my father before I found myself there. It was the same thing. He lied again. The press was there and I was introduced to his new wife and adopted son and daughter. Now the "Hino" name would be passed on as he wanted and I, part of his "family failure" would fade into oblivion.

I scoffed at that thought.

I was supposed to live for thousands of years and he's worried about fifty.

"Rei? Could I use your bathroom?" Minako asked me from behind as I stood in the kitchen making us something warm to drink.

"Sure," I responded without turning around.

I heard her stand and leave before I returned my attention back to the drinks. I think I got rid of everything that would imply what I have considered doing at the bridge. I really am screwed up like they believed back then. I don't think I can talk to anyone anyway. They have their own lives and plans. Once upon a time my best friend that I would of spoken to had disappeared as I did. I'm not even sure how long it's been since I last spoke with her.

I still had her favorite tea: Strawberry and Vanilla.

Sweet.

That was the best word to describe the Goddess of Love.

Unless she was angry. Then, well, I've been on the wrong end of her Love-me- chain a few times. Seriously she needs a new name for that thing. It doesn't feel very loving when she manipulates it to toss you into a cement wall.

The water begin to boil so I poured it into two separate cup before taking a tea bag and placed one in each cup. A movement outside my window caught my eye and I realized that it was snowing again. I cursed my luck again for the fifth time that day.

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
>You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this<br>I just came to say goodbye  
>I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine<br>But I know it's a lie**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_  
><em><strong>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm everywhere you want me to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>The last night you'll spend alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm everything you need me to be<strong>_

**Minako's POV**

I can't believe I'm at Rei's apartment. It's a bit overwhelming being so close to her after so long. I had to breathe. I need to breathe.

"Rei, can I use your bathroom?" I asked shyly. Why I feel shy I don't know.

I hear her mutter out an agreement and I bolt for it down the hall. I didn't slam the door but I know I closed it quickly. For a few seconds I leaned against it letting myself feel something solid holding me up. The door wasn't going to let me fall. It wasn't gonna break my heart or hurt me in any seen or unseen ways.

This was how my life was.

Dark and….. I let out a short but bitter laugh. In my haste I had forgotten to turn on the light switch. Searching against the wall I finally located it and flipped it on. It's soft light illuminated the room and directly in front of me was a mirror.

My gut instinct was to smash the thing.

I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was a women but a scared one. All my fears laid bare for me to see.

Unloved.

No friends.

Alone.

Their safety was my responsibility. The world full of beautiful things. The princess safety. My Duty. Love. Lust.

I wasn't a slut. Was I?

I thought about more than just guys. Didn't I?

I was an icon to millions and fantasy for billions. They saw more than just a sexual fantasy…didn't they?

I sank to the ground trembling. It was my duty to protect her. It was my duty to be in charge. It was my destiny to live for a thousand more years with all this trash. I didn't ask to be here. I never asked for this.

"Don't cry Minako."

"Don't cry." I ordered myself.

It didn't work. I felt the tears fall and hated myself. Rei didn't cry. Why should I? She's been through hell with her family. We all know that. Tears to her, was a weakness. She hated them. Never liked complex things. I was a complex.

My mother had said it often when I was younger. If it wasn't for me then… this. If it wasn't for me then… that. It was my rotten luck that my parents didn't care. Oh she did care when she found out about Rei though. She cared that I loved a girl and could single-handedly ruin the "Aino Empire" of fashion design. It was a phase and I would get over it. I didn't need Rei. I didn't need my friends who I've shared two life times with. I just needed to be a "good girl" and soon I found that I didn't know my friends anymore.

They were beyond my reach.

I could never be everything people wanted me to be.

So I became nothing at all.

I stood up to wash my face. Turning on the faucet and waiting for the water to run colder I opened my blouse to see the cuts and scars. Some I did and other were done to me. Some "Goddess of Love" and "Child of Venus". I was wasted goods now. I smirked at that last thought. It was what he was screaming when they hauled him to jail for rape and abuse. I think that was the fourth one that I went through something like this with.

I tested the water and found it perfect. Cupping my hands I let the bite nip me before I splashed it over my face. I repeated the action three more times before reaching for the towel laying on the rack next to the shower and froze.

Dried blood was scattered in small thin lines across the back of the towel. Not blotches like one would do if they accidently cut them self but lines running down at an angle. I would bet all the money in my account that the bleeding was stopped then a new wound was opened only to be stopped again.

Cause I had done that before.

I couldn't kill myself right off. It was too much. I would start to think of the others. What would they think? When would I be found? Would they be sad? Glad? Would they feel anything at all?

Those thoughts invaded my mind till I just couldn't stand it and nine out of ten times I fled the kitchen in terror.

I swirled towards the door. I don't know what my face showed. I don't know what was in my eyes. I don't know what I was thinking but I knew…..

Rei planned to die.

**Rei's POV**

Why did she have to be there tonight?

Seeing her once again…

I realize that what I use to feel for her hasn't disappeared with Time. However it would be foolish to chase after her now. I was a fool to think that I could of chased her then. I know of her countless boyfriends. Usagi doesn't shut up about them and how grand it must be for Minako to be receiving all this attention from her many admirers.

Neither does my father. I am not sure how but he had found out about my little crush for her but it has become his bait for me. It was one of the reasons that I began distancing myself from them. I had been alone before and part of me thought that they would save my heart once more. I deluded myself into thinking that Usagi would notice and come with smiles and annoying laughter to shake me out of my prison that slowly I fell into once more.

Soon I had isolated myself from the others.

It couldn't of been helped. At least that is what I keep telling myself.

Minako had, for one reason or another, vanished as well. For a time things with her parents had turned hot and she was barely making it. I couldn't speak with her. While she might understand I knew that what I felt was less than worthy of her. She would come to me when she needed help and then I would give my fire reading and she would happily go her merry way.

It never happened. Her parents whisked her away back to England. A year later she returned and I found out that my once best friend was an up-coming Idol. I could never be at Minako's level. I could see it.

I set the cups on the tray and walked back into the living room. Without warning my eyes strayed down the hall and I couldn't help but wish Minako would come back soon. I placed the tray on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch closest to the kitchen so it would seem like I wasn't waiting for her.

But I was….

I've always been waiting.

But I'm tired.

So tired.

Tired of fighting.

Tired of giving till there is nothing left.

I've given my love.

My heart.

My very life.

And I have nothing to show for it.

I bring my hand up to my forehead to rub my temples. I want this over.

They are happy with their lives. Minako doesn't need me. None of them do.

I heard the door of the bathroom swing open. I put on my game face but nothing I could of thought happening when she came out did. She charged down the hall furious.

She knew.

And I was scared.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault  
>But they don't know you like I know you<br>They don't know you at all  
>I'm so sick of when they say<br>It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
>But I know it's a lie<strong>_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be  
>The last night you'll spend alone<br>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
>I'm everything you need me to be<br>The last night away from me**_

**Minako's POV**

"How dare you?" I screamed charging my second in command.

Rei stood up hastily with fear written all over her features. But there was confusion there as well. If I wasn't so mad I would of laughed. For years we had been scared of her temper and now on what was supposed to be my last night here, she - Hino Rei- ex-miko of Hikawa Shrine- was ready to run for the mills.

In two steps I was in her space and she glared back at me.

"How dare I what Minako?" She spat out.

"This!" I held up the towel before her face daring her to deny the charge.

"Give it back."

"No."

"I said, 'Give it back,' Minako!"

Rei leaped at me as I pulled the evidence out of her reach.

"You can't die Rei." The words came out harsh and I honestly had no right to say them. "There are people who care baka! Think of Usagi and Makoto and Ami and… They would be sad if you left them!" Kami, if she finds out what I had planned tonight I would never live it down. But she can't die. Her life is worth more than mine. She has to live. "What about me? I-I couldn't bear it if you left me!"

When the last word left my mouth she stood frozen. I knew that look. She was seeing something.

**Rei's POV**

_She was curled into a ball crying. Her lips moved but I couldn't make out what she was saying but I knew Minako was hurting. The bruises on her face were a testament to some grief I never knew existed. I looked around in my vision and saw the knife resting next to her hand. She reached for it then drew back in fear. She did it four more times till she threw up right there._

My eyes focused once more and landed on my leader. I could see her pain. She was where I am. She wanted to leave this world behind too. She was just as tired as I was.

"Minako." It's all I can say.

It was broken and we knew it.

She drops the towel I had forgotten to hide and rushes into my arms holding me tight.

"Rei, I'm sorry. I had no right."

I cooed softly in her hair trying to tell her everything was fine. After a minute we slowly made our way to the floor where she sat in my lap. I continued to rock her in my arms as the sobs kept coming from both of us. I won't let her die. I couldn't bear it if she left this world and me behind. Then it clicked what she said earlier. Minako loved me.

I pulled back a bit never letting go of the grip I had on her. I was fearful that if I did she would once more slip away from me. "Minako do you love me?"

Her grip tightened and my air supply was almost cut off but it was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Yes." Her answer was so soft that I almost didn't hear her. "I love you Rei, but I can't let you kill yourself."

She pulled away from me and I realized that her grip was just as strong as mine.

"I love you too Minako. I won't let you die either."

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
>If you give me your hand<br>I will help you hold on  
>Tonight, tonight<br>**  
><strong>This is the last night you'll spend alone<br>Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
>I'm everywhere you want me to be<br>The last night you'll spend alone  
>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go<br>I'm everything you need me to be**_

The snow continued falling as they cried together.

They weren't alone.

They weren't left behind.

Someone still cared for them

About them

That someone sat beside them as they drifted off to their first peaceful sleep in years.**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>I won't let you say goodbye<br>And I'll be your reason why  
>The last night away from me<br>Away from me**_**  
><strong>


	7. Remember Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. There done.

**Remember Not**

**~0~**

'_Beep'_

'_Beep'_

'_Beep'_

"Get some rest Minako." Usagi stood behind the blonde placing her hand gently on the others women's shoulder as she keep vigil over the sleeping women in front of her.

"I can't. I need to be here."

Her princess sat next to her. Concern was written all over her features. "Minako….."

"No, Usagi. I won't leave her."

Usagi looked away before looking once more at the person lying on the bed. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair about this. And she hated herself for pointing it out. "What if she never wakes up? What then?"

Clear cerulean met cobalt. Innocence versus hardships. A flash of silver and gold caught Usagi's eye and she sighed in defeat. "I'll leave you then. But promise you'll take care."

"I will," was the whisper.

~0~

"Morning Rei." Minako said as she tucked the comforter down leaving the lighter blanket covering the other girl's form placing a light kiss on the raven's lips. "Classes were a hassle today."

She sat down in the chair next to the bed smoothing her skirt out. A light breeze blew in catching Rei's hair leaving Minako with a small smile. "Oh my parents can't wait to meet you after you wake up. They said that anyone who gets this much devotion from me must be special."

Minako reached out clasping Rei's hand in her own, caressing her knuckles lightly with her fingers. A loud sigh escaped her lips. "Please wake up soon. I miss you."

A single tear slide down.

~0~

"Any changes in the Pyro yet?" Makoto ask as Ami closed the window.

"No." Minako munched on a granola bar shooting glances between her textbook and her girlfriend. "The Doctors say that she isn't in any danger but….."

"What Minako?" Ami gently prodded.

"What happens when she wakes up?" Her book closed with a snap. "I don't want things to change."

Makoto crossed her arms and legs as she leaned up against the wall puzzled. "If she didn't love you then she wouldn't of taken that blast. If I didn't know any better I would say that you mean more to her then Usagi."

"…."

"Minako?"

"It's nothing Ami. You both better get going. Who would of thought Haruka would be a collage professor."

They all shared a laugh over that one before the two inner senshi left.

When she heard the door close she sank back in her chair exhausted. "I can't live without you either Rei. I'll follow you if it comes to that."

~0~

"Mamoru?"

"Minako?!" They both stared at each other in shock as he quickly stood up from the bedside.

"W-What are you doing here? Where's Usagi?" Placing her bag next to the bed Minako took up her position where she stayed everyday. The doctors finally, at Senator Hino's request, placed a cot in Rei's room for her to sleep in.

"She's with Setsuna. She doesn't know I am here."

A silent understanding pasted between them.

"She comes as often as she can. They all do."

He sat back down on the bed next to the women he considered a sister. "I know. I may not be her doctor but I do follow up on her progress." He seemed hesitant for a second before he said what was really bothering him. "She loves her you know."

"I know."

"Does she still care for me?"

The Goddess of Love sat beside Rei linking their hands together. Their gold and silver bands catching the sunset. So many tears. "She does Mamoru. I don't think Usagi even realizes how much she does care. But you have to know that Rei doesn't feel the same." A bitter laugh escaped her soul. "Rei can barely love me."

"But she does Minako. Usagi knew what it meant when she took that hit for you."

"I know. Right now that's all I can say. 'I know'."

He understood. But it wasn't fair.

~0~

"Rei? When you wake up can we leave here? Just for a bit."

She looked back at the sleeping figure. She expected no response but she would still hope that one came.

"It was stupid of you, ya know. You almost died." Turing away from the window Minako walked to the bed to lay next to Rei. "I can't loose you when I barely just found you."

She hugged Rei close to her praying that somehow her other half would come back.

~0~

Her blond hair spread across the pillow and over the girl still sleeping silently next to her. Haruka placed the flowers quietly next to the bed as Michiru covered them both up to keep the chill away.

"Do you think they will be ok?"

"I don't know Ruka. We have all been through so much."

Michiru walked over to her wife wrapping her arms around her. "They kind of remind me of us, you know."

Haruka quirk her lips up in a smile. "I know. They love each other so much" She leaned back against the wall watching the young couple. "Rei finally found someone to love her the way she needed to be loved."

"….."

"Michiru?"

"Does Rei love her?" Her arms tightened around the racer turned collage professor. "Minako has loved her for so long."

Haruka stared at the rings of the two hands intertwined on the bed. She had never really thought to ask why they chose to have silver and gold woven together on their rings. There wasn't anything fancy about them, just a silver band with gold woven around it. Except it strangely suited them.

She let out a sigh before answering. "She took that blast Michiru. I would think Minako would know if anyone. She is the Goddess of Love. Her powers have grown so strong." A small chuckle echoed in the silent room breaking the stress that filled it. "She hooked that nurse and doctor up right?"

"Yeah." She moved away to link their hands hoping to keep the tears at bay. "Let's go. Minako will know we've been here when she wakes up."

"Sure."

~0~

Minako sat on the bed giving Rei a kiss on the nose. "Sorry I'm late. Class went longer than expected and your father called wanting an update on your health."

A card and a new set of flowers sat on the table catching her attention. Picking up the card she read the contents briefly before placing it back down. "Setsuna says she still can't see when or even if you'll wake up. I wish you'll wake up soon."

Biting her lip she looked at her school bad before gazing softly at the person in front of her. "School work can wait a bit more."

Minutes ticked by as she just sat there listening to the monitors keeping her lover alive. Quickly she stood up locking the door before resting beside her letting the tears and sorrow go.

"I love you Rei. Don't forget the promises we made."

"Come back to me."

~0~

"How's High school?"

"Could be better?"

Minako let out a short laugh. "Well at least you're not like Usagi and me!"

"Yeah." Hotaru laughed as well. "Minako?"

The blonde looked up from her music to give her, her whole attention. "What?"

"We all wonder but why do you stay here? I know… We know you love her but does she feel the same?"

It was the first real smile that the senshi of silence had seen since the incident. "She does love me Hotaru. But she doesn't know how to show it."

"If it helps. She won't die. Not yet."

"It does."

~0~

"Everyone is worried for you Rei. We all miss you. Minako especially." Setsuna said as she opened the curtains letting the light in the room. "I wish I could see what will happen but I can't. I'm sorry."

A small movement came from the bed startling her before a soft voice spoke.

"Mi-na-ko."

~0~

"She is steady."

"Thanks Ami."

Ami walked to the foot of the bed to write some notes for the night watch. "Has anything else happened since Setsuna heard her speak your name?"

Minako shook her head. Her hold on Rei's hand tightened a bit before relaxing. "She sleeps. That's about it."

"Ok."

"How's that invention going?"

Ami laughed. "As soon as it's done I'll be using it on her." She came around to the head of the bed, fluffing up Rei's pillow.

The goddess of love stood stretching her arms before getting her homework out and ready for tomorrow's test.

"Minako. It's almost been a year. If it had been anyone else, someone who wasn't like us…I won't give up on her but… Minako we need to be ready for the worst."

The pencil she held dropped to the floor. She had heard it a lot lately. Rei's own father had stopped asking for reports. Personally it pissed her off that the man could be so cold towards his last remaining blood relative. Visits from the others were becoming shorter and harder to witness. Time was cruel for them waiting till whatever could happen would happen.

But if she gave up then who would be there for Rei?

"I- I won't leave her Ami. Rei can beat this." Her body shook and lips trembled. "I have to believe in us."

"I'm sorry Minako. I shouldn't of said anything."

"It's fine. I know you are doing your job."

"Minako….."

"I love her."

~0~

Amethyst eyes slowly opened blinking once before focusing on the blonde sleeping next to her holding her hand.

"Hey." She reached over shaking her lightly.

Minako opened her eyes briefly wondering if she was still sleeping. "Rei?" Sitting up Minako threw her arms around Rei crying. "Rei! You're awake! You're finally awake."

"Who are you?"

Minako pulled back sharply as her worst fears were realized. "Rei? It's me. Minako. You're girlfriend."

Rei paled. She could only watch as the tears fell from the blonde's blue eyes. Pain wrenched in her chest as she began to cry too. Her heart knew this girl but, but….. She just couldn't remember.


	8. Twist

**Twist**

**~0~**

Rei screamed as the two hands latched on to her breasts roughly before the caress turned seductive as fingers scraped roughly over her nipples.

"AINO MINAKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rei snapped as she struggled to get away.

Minako giggled, not letting go of the grip she had. "You said 'Hold On'. So I'm holding on."

Rei twisted out of the grip scurrying to the other side of the room holding her hands in front of her chest. "That wasn't how I meant it and you knew it!"

Minako fell back on the floor laughing hysterically while waving her hand at the fuming miko. "Don't worry Rei-chan I was just joking!"

The miko made a small harrumph noise before slamming the door of her room shouting out that Minako need to finish the sweeping before dinner.

Minako sigh hard before rolling over on her stomach think of any other way that she could tease the Senshi of Passion. She wasn't gonna stop this time either, not until Rei got the point and did something about this problem. And in her humble opinion it was a problem. She had sent out so many signs and clues that most people by now would have been drooling with passion and desire. So why wasn't Rei? Were all those looks just for curiosity sake? All those frustrated sighs just because Rei was annoyed with her? All those…..

Minako rolled back over on to her back, draping her arm loosely over her eyes.

~X~

"Arg! What the hell is she doing?!"

The cold spray of the shower wasn't helping her condition at all. For weeks the blonde nightmare had been pestering her. A sly comment here or there followed by a slurry look. It all was wrecking havoc on her senses.

Rei took another look at the tile where she had hit it a minute ago.

"How the Flames of Mars am I gonna explain this to Grandpa."

The indention wasn't small or even unnoticeable however what was currently freaking her out was Minako. That minx was pushing the limit pass what Usagi was even capable of. For weeks she had been insinuating to something more sexual between them but Rei couldn't tell if Minako was just teasing or if there was something more to her words and actions. She had never liked being toyed with and this time was no different.

Minako would learn that you did not piss off a miko.

Especially one of Martian descent.

~X~

Setting Rei's manga aside Minako glanced at the bathroom again where Rei had disappeared less then fifteen minutes ago. She had to follow through with this. The chances of success and payments rendered would outweigh any percussions that could occur with Rei's temper. Actually that temper was something she might be able to use to her advantage.

She heard the water turn off followed by the sound of rustling. A minute later Rei walked back into the room holding a water bottle appearing clean and tidy but, to Minako's amusement, not yet in control.

"Minako, have you finished with the sweeping?"

"Nope. You're still on your feet."

The water bottle halted just short of Rei's lips. She gave Minako a funny look before continuing toward her bed. Rei was determined to ignore Minako at all costs. Whatever was stirring in that minx's head she didn't want to know about it. A slight tap of her foot pushed the futon Minako had been using in Rei's path. A second later the water bottle flew through the air and Rei falling forward onto the bed.

"You know Rei; you're supposed to make out on your bed. Not with it."

"Shut up and hand me my brush." She retorted as she rolled onto her back giving Minako a small glare.

"I'd rather give you a deep stroke."

Minako stood grabbing the hair brush off the dresser than handed it off to Rei. Rei gave her a curious look trying to figure out what Minako was on. She had noted each and every comment but today they were ten times as bad. Was Minako practicing new pick-up lines for a boy she liked? Honestly Haruka would be the better choice for lines like this. Setsuna had even stamped the word "Pervert" on the blonde's forehead last week. She still hadn't gotten the stamp off much to Michiru's amusement.

Shrugging it off Rei started brushing her hair out. Minako not losing a chance to be close to the raven, swiftly moved behind her an attempt to take the brush and finish. A small game of tug-a-war started leaving the girls laughing and Rei losing her hair brush. Minako pressed herself as close to Rei as she could. Rei stiffened slightly from the contact then slowly relaxed as the brush gently worked the knots out.

Every so often the raven hair would tickle Minako's nose letting her catch the scent of lavender. There was another scent that she wanted to capture right now though. Relaxing from the movements Rei let out a contented sigh. Seeing her chance Minako found another pun to stir Rei up.

"You know Rei, if you keep sighing like that our friends will think I've just made you cum."

As expected, Rei pulled away from her only to turn her head around shooting Minako a reproachful look.

"Please Minako. I'm not in the mood."

"Hmm. Good. I'm not either at this exact moment."

Rei jumped off the bed ready to wage war.

"Quit with the double meaning phrases. You are being a annoying little Venusian!"

"At least I'm not the hard-headed one," she stated smugly.

"I'm not hard!"

Minako let her eyes rank over Rei. Dark raven hair with tints of purple when the sun caught it. Bright amethyst eyes that burned with passion but were closed off as well. Slim with a willow figure but Rei was tall and her legs…

Minako felt her blood warm at what could be done with those. A predatory smile appeared before she said, "No, you're wet. Dripping wet."

Rei's face exploded with color. It was true.

Painfully true.

She wanted Minako.

Now.

She, more than anyone, knew that Minako could read emotions of another. Right now Minako must have been feeling hers hard. The only thing Rei could think of in her favor right then was the fact that Minako's fingers were not between her slick folds verifying the truth.

"Aino. Minako. You. Are Driving. Me. Crazy!"

"Rei, you can take me for a drive anytime. I won't mind."

"Screw you!"

"How I wish you would."

Two steps forward found Minako flat on her back against the bed. This is what she wanted. Rei's eyes burned with hunger she desperately wanted to sate.

Soft lips captured hers leaving her breathless. Not missing a beat Minako wrapped her arms around Rei bring her closer….

~x~

They laid on the bed panting hard. The thin sheet covered their bodies.

"You. Suck. Minako."

Rolling over Minako pulled her against her front holding Rei tight.

"Anytime and forever you want it Rei."

Rei blushed.


	9. Prelude To a Hard Left

**A/N Someone made a comment a long time ago on how they were curious on how the events leading up to Hard Left happen. While I don't think this has the same humor I do hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>

**Prelude to Hard Left**

**~0~  
><strong>

Stunned. Amazed. Her girlfriend had mentioned dressing up for dinner. Had taken her the Tokyo Tower for dinner then to Meguro Gajoen Hotel - Arco Tower. Where they had just spent the time wandering through the gardens.

It was looking as the best night of her life till…

"Minako hold on a minute."

Pulling the soldier of Venus back Rei stood in front of her helplessly nervous. She had faced death, monsters and Usagi, but at this moment she knew this was going to be the hardest battle of all.

Swallowing her fear she opened her mouth. "Minako you are the biggest pain in the ass I know. And if you hadn't been such a nuisance by following me and trying to seduce me at every turn I never would have gone out with you in the first place."

Minako's eyes narrowed into slits. After two years Rei had taken her on the most romantic night ever and now she stops them just to call her a pain in the ass. That two of the best years of her 325 long life; a nuisance.

"So tonight I would like to make how I feel about you crystal clear. Minako it's past time for us to be stuck in this situation with each other. I think it would be better if we-"

Pain exploded in Rei's left eye as she fell to the ground. Looking up Minako stood there fuming.

"-married Minako."

Blinking Minako stood there wondering if her hearing needed checked.

"Marry me Minako."


	10. Mistaken

**Mistaken**

**~0~**

"Look! I just don't love him! So stop teasing me about it Usagi!"

I tipped back the last of my sake as she stood up in the middle of the group before slowly advancing on my sister. Normally I would have at least pretended to protect my twin but tonight I was just trying to stop myself from cheering. Rei finally told her boyfriend of three months to take a hike. I honestly thought he was never good enough for her and to hear her explain the why's and how's of her decision was doing little to keep my own feelings in check. I'm not sure when it started but I know I've been in love with her for over five years now. We have been best friends for seven and I'm pretty sure she'll stay straight with a stick up her ass for the rest of her life.

"But you had to of loved him Rei-chan! You made the lovey-dovey eyes at each other!"

"Usagi. For the last time, I didn't feel that way about him. It felt wrong and was unfair to him by staying and leading him on as if I could ever feel something in return."

The others hid their smiles behind their drinks when finally Usagi pulled the last stunt. There were about eight of us crowding around in a circle, listening to her speak.

"Too bad, you were a cute couple." I turned to look at the girl who had spoken up.

"Ya, well I like someone else anyway." I was suddenly more alert, desperate to know who this person was.

"Who?" Everyone was just as intrigued as me, but none of them for the same reason.

"I don't know if I want to say." Suddenly shy as a tint of red dusted her checks.

"Awwe come on. You can't do that to us, say you like someone then not tell us. That's just mean." I heard Makoto say from where she sat beside me.

"Fine. I like …" She said a name, but no one seemed to hear it.

"Who?" Haruka asked. Instead of speaking, Rei raised her hand pointing. She pointed between me and Setsuna. There was no question as to whom she was pointing at, it was obviously Setsuna, she would never choose me.

Setsuna must have come to the same conclusion, because the she suddenly turned very pale, dropping her cup of sake.

I couldn't breathe. Anyone, she could have liked anyone, I would have been okay but this wasn't just anyone. Put together, cool, confident, smart, Setsuna. One of my closest friends and Rei liked her. Wanted to go out with her. Maybe even kiss her under the moonlight.

I turned my back to the group and disappeared up the stairs to my room. Once inside I slam the door shut behind me. Two steps and I turn on the stereo as loud as I can before I open my mouth and howl. I scream as loud as I could for as long as I can, releasing all of my anger and pent up emotions in one single breath before collapsing on my bed.

My sister silently opens the door then sits next to me, running her nails through my hair, "You can't be mad at her." She says lightly. I don't even summon the energy to turn toward her and glare.

"I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at myself Usagi. I'm mad that I had to go and fall in love with her of all people. I'm mad because I can't control these stupid feelings. And I'm mad because for a second there, for just one second, I thought maybe the only wish I've ever had, might come true, maybe for once I could be happy. But I was wrong, she would never choose me and finally, I learned that."

I sit up facing my window with my back to her and the door. The tears fall and I'm helpless to stop them. I'm not sure I want to stop them. It's a release in some screwed up way. My body starts shaking as sobs racketed my entire body. I wrap my arms around myself trying to hold on to some lifeline.

The bed dipped a bit more and I felt a hand, rubbing soothing circles on my back, before pulling me into a full embrace and whispering soft crooning sounds in my ear. Shutting my eyes I let her hold me till the tears slow, my body stops shaking, and soon I was starting to breath normally again. With my eyes still closed, I evened out my breaths, before finally looking behind me.

I expected to see my sister, but instead I found my silent comforter to be someone else. "I don't love Setsuna." There was a small pause, "But I do love you, I pointed to you, I ran after you, because I need you my silly Mi-chan."

I got my wish. I thought I was going to start crying again, this time tears of happiness, but they didn't come. Instead a wide smile broke out on my face, and with it came her bright smile back at me, and a soft gentle kiss.

_Fin_


	11. Four Words

_**Disclaimer: Don't own and beware. This bites.**_

_**Four Words**_

One word. I

The second word….

Okay this word might be a little harder to get out. I mean like the four words it has four letters. It's just a word. I can say it. I can feel it. Just because I've done poorly before this doesn't mean that it's the final word on the subject.

So, second word. Love

Hey that wasn't scary at all!

Alright!

Third word. You

Deep breath. I can do this.

I lift my head proudly and…let it fall back down.

Who am I kidding. I can't do this.

I feel soft fingers lift my chin.

Oh wow. I'm looking into her eyes.

And she is…no walls? No anger? Just calm.

Her eyes are peaceful. Do I want to ruin that?

Would I?

She is waiting.

There is hope in her eyes.

Hope for what?

She is still waiting.

Last word. Rei

"I love you Rei."

If I knew those words would make her smile like this I would have said them sooner! Who am I kidding if I knew she would kiss me like this then I would have said them the night I first saw her!


End file.
